U.S. Pat. No. 6,604,334 (2003) to Rochman discloses metal cladding strips to protect the left, right, and header frame members of a door jamb. The preferred metal is a hot dip galvanized steel, 26 gauge. The steel is painted and may have a wood grain pattern. The strips snap onto the wooden frame members. The cladding strips are made by a unitarily roll formed method from a one-piece stock. Next, the pre-formed cladding strips are cut at 45° angles to conform to the upper left and right mitered joints of the wooden door jamb (see col. 6, lines 15 et seq.). Then, the left, right, and upper cladding strips are frictionally snapped onto their respective door jamb members.
What is needed in the art is a roller machine and cutting process that can easily produce various width cladding strips. The present invention provides a pre-rolling cut method and an automated unitary rolling machine that is easily modified to handle various widths of cladding strips.